The Past Comes To The Present
by The Silver Golden Princess
Summary: This story takes place after COHF *SPOILERS for both TMI and the TID!** summary inside the story if you haven't read TMI or TID don't read this story I don't want to spoil them for you!
1. The Beggining

Heyo amazing person who decided to read my story! Let me start off saying thank you for giving this story a chance it means a lot. Ok so let me get to the actual summery:

I only own the plot

* * *

Everything was going great at Luke and Jocelyn's wedding until the supposedly dead,Lucy Herondale comes running in looking for her mother, Tessa Gray. How is she alive? What happened to her? What is her story?

Okay so if you liked that summery then keep reading and when your are done don't forget to tell me what you think:)

 **Jem Brother Zachariah's POV**

Everything was great I have my Tessa and I have found my dear cat Church. I watch as Tessa talks so Clary, they look over at Jace and I could see how much she wanted to talk to him and tell him everything. But she still tells herself now is not the time,but  
/it is he deserves to know he has a family member hecan go to.

"MOTHER!" screams someone

I look outside and see someone running this way as if their life depends on it. As the person comes closer I noticed it is a woman and as she come closer I realized I knew this girl. I could never forget her... It's my best friends daughter, LucieHerondale.

"LUCIE!"I scream

"JEMMY!" She screams back

As she says her old nickname for me I start to run to her at this point everyone is looking but I don't care. We finally met and hug right away.

"How are you alive!" I ask unable to comprehend how this is possible.

"Jemmy,help me please... Where is my mother?!" She replies

"Lucie?!" Asks Tessa her face full of shock and tears in her eyes

"Mommy!" Cries Lucie breaking down hugging her mother

"I hate to break this up but Tessa what is happening?" Asks Jocelyn

"I'm so sorry Jocelyn, but to be honest I don't even know." Says Tessa hugging her child

Lucie releasedTessa and started looking around with a face that breaks my heart.

"I'm so sorry for intruding on your special day Jocelyn. I have been through a lot and I needed my mother and this just happens to be where she was." Said Lucie

"How do you know my mothers name?" Asked Clary coming out of the crowd that formed

"Clary you look just like Henry with that red hair." Says Lucie with a small smile

"Baby how are you alive? Please answer my questions!" Said Tessa

"I'm sorry mother you must be extremely shocked I will tell you my story and answer everyone's questions." Said Lucie looking so sad

"Cupcake!" Said Magnus shocked

"MAGS!" Screamed and hugged Magnus

"How are you alive?!" Asked Magnus

"Honey please tell us what happened!" Pleaded Tessa

"So you know that day me and Jesse, my husband." She starts looking at everyone's confused faced. "Anyway that day I didn't die by being killed by a demon. I was taken by these shadowhunters that knocked me out and took me to an ally and..." Shestarted  
tocry and I gave her a hug.

"You don't have to do this right now." I tell her while trying to comfort her.

"No I'm okay, anyway they put this tune on me it hurt like hell." She said and showed us this rune on her shoulder. "They ran away after but the rune hurt so much it made me black out. Um... I woke up the next week in the Iron Sisters home or whatever  
theycall it. They told me that one of them found me in a dirty ally with the rune. They told me I couldn't go back home because they didn't know what the rune did. So I had to live with them so they could figure it out, they discovered that it did  
alotto me. It made me like you mom but I'm a little different, I am immortal now like you. I also can change into the dead but it's like they take over me and also I can hear them every second of the day." She started to break down again me andTessa  
wentto her.

* * *

Hey okay so I know that was really short but if you think I should continue please follow and review! I hoped you liked it I have a lot of ideas about this story but please tell me if I should continue!

~SilverGoldenPrincess


	2. Bringing back the Past

**Bringing back the Past**

Lucie's POV

My heart is racing everyone is staring at me and it's starting to overwhelm me. Mom and Jem look like Church, Jem's cat, just spoke.

Magnus looking extremely concerned says, "Cupcake are you sure that's what the ruin really does?"

"I can show you if you guys don't believe me," I reply.

"It's not a matter of us not trusting you we are just trying to understand all that's happening right now," Jem says.

"I can't explain it very well it's best if I show you. Also they are all very eager to talk to you," I say.

"Who is they and why do they want to talk to us?" mother questions.

"Everyone dad, Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Amitis, Jonathan, Max. It would be easier to say who doesn't want to talk to you all," I said hearing them all gasp as I say each name.

"Cupcake you can talk to them?" Magnus questions.

"Yes but let me show you it will all make sense once I show you!" I reply eager you show them my talent.

They agree equally as eager to get some answers.

"I need you all to make a circle around me please," I ask.

They quickly do as asked and I stand in the middle and close my eyes trying to block out the world.

(No ones POV)

They all stare at Lucie waiting for something to happen. Tessa shares a worried glance with Jem as they wait. Then in a blink of an eye a bright light comes from where Lucie stands. The light devours her then suddenly stops. They all look back from shielding their eyes and see a man standing where Lucie stood. Tessa was the first to recognize him after all it was no other than her late husband. He searches the crowd that is assembled around him then meets Tessa's gaze. He smiles his famous grin and quickly dashed to Tessa and gave her the tightest hug. He then turns to Jem and give the biggest smile.

"Brother I have missed you," he said before embracing him.

"William Herondale, my brother, how is this possible?" Jem asks in amazement.

"I have so much to explain to you about my dear Lucie she has been though so much. My poor child, she is in more dispare than you know," He says with a sad face.

Thanks sooo much for reading let me know what you think and if I show keep writing this story. I know it took me forever to write this second chapter. I'm sorry I didn't think I was going to continue with this story, but I decided to keep writing. Again let me know what you think about it all, and sorry this chapter was so short.

~ Slivergolden Princess


End file.
